Teen Titans A New Beginning
by Sparx10
Summary: The titans face a brand new evil. I don't mind reviews so c mon, send em my way! oh, and this was my very first fic, sooo, i kind of pushed it into one. oops!


Teen Titans; A New Beginning

BY: Kara De Meio

Chapter 1: Away

Our heroes the Titans had just made their way through open and closing doors to the sanctity of their T shaped home. Titans Tower.

Never did it seem like such a place could actuallyexist.(Speaking of which was located by the Bay of the Jump City Harbor.) The Teen Titans were a group of unaverage teenage superheroes currently located in some-what populous city going by the name of Jump. In this city it was their sworn duty as heroes to protect the citizens of Jump and their home from invaders near and far. Whether some small public, unkempt situation, or a world-wide crisis, the Titans did so to each do their share in protecting the Earth and the planets of some unknown Galactic universe eons away. Even worlds elsewhere that no human by _any_ means had been able to sense, detect, or locate, such a glory of the ages. And in the palm of their hands. But the Titans, weren't your ordinary average teenage super heroes… In fact, they were not even half on the human agenda or that of a superhero! As were the other titans worldwide around the globe. Each teen had his or her own power used for fighting on the side of justice. But sometimes, even heroes needed help, and what happens next is only apparent to the person who sees beyond the pages. So close your eyes and imagine a world beyond society, beyond existence, beyond time and space, placed after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil and Trouble in Tokyo. When the Titans return to their sanctuary upon the shore.

A//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The team had just gotten back in time for a quick break before getting settled back into their roles. Cyborg had called dibs on "Not being the one for dish duty night" and he was _not _being out jerked by a certainspring green elf. Robin was still glad to be alive and back in the safety of the titan's base. Thinking back awhile, he remembered that his room was still piled high with junk from the previous years. Seeing as always his room was never piled up with things he didn't need. Beatsboy on the other hand… well, he was Beastboy after all! Robin went past his team and straight to the place he liked to call his own haven of solitude.

"He's gone." Raven shifted as she stood staring at the door carelessly annoyed.

"Oh… will he be joining us later then?" Starfire herself had perked up. The dark teen sighed in disapproval. "Cyborg scratched his head in unsettlement. "I don't get that kid one bit."

"Some things never change"

Raven walked up to the Tameranean with her cloak following behind her.

Starfire bit her lip.

"We haven't got a reason to bother him, so why bother?" Cyborg was in the kitchen feeding his growling stomach with a sport drink. " He's just cranky from traveling and not getting to hang much. And we _did_ beat the Brotherhood of Evil. And besides, he doesn't like to be disturbed, by anybody." _Anybody_ includes _you._" He gulped down the bottle to quench his thirst. "I agree with you Cyborg. He does work even despite some uncertainties." Starfire hovered over the carpet picking up her delightful little alien silkworm. Gasp "Silkie!" She hugged her little friend until he made squeals along with her.

"Do I even need to ask _why_?" The four turn around facing the hall where an ever-so looking critical boy wonder was standing. "You were eavesdropping on us?" Raven commented. "You are such a brat."

Robin shook his head. "I don't know why, we've already gone over this, I don't have to tell you guys anything I don't want to."

Raven clenched her fist. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked assertively. As they could tell he'd made her angry. "We have our reasons to worry about you. You are our leader. If anything were-

That's just it! You never stop! Even after I've done **nothing** wrong.

"Hold up man, we don't need to— Cyborg tried to finish.

Robin was becoming ever so tense, likely holding back from what he might fear to say or be.

"_WHAT?_ The fact that I _always_ get into fights? That you just can't learn to trust me?" He was out of it. Literally. "Don't blame anyone else for your mistakes Robin, if it wasn't for us you'd be in that lair, frozen like a statue."

"HA! Am I _really_ that bad as a-

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Robin refused to shout over the siren's yell.

"The city!" Starfire cried.

Robin head towards the door. "Let's go."

Beastboy tried to jump out in front of the entrance.

"But… Shouldn't we…!" He never got to finish. Before long, the team was already on the move once again.

Chapter 2: He said, She said

"I admit that I am glad to have gotten 'out'."

Starfire was not as cheerful. Instead she felt as if something was bringing up unnecessary thoughts. Along with the _other _unfortunates she was following, making everything seem gloomy. Robin was not in a talkative mood at all, and Raven…well… was going to recover only if Robin apologized quickly before they'd reached their destination. She felt as if her chest would explode if something were not done in time…

"Raven, make up with Robin. Robin apologize to Raven." I cannot continue with my teammates fighting like this." Starfire came to a halt in midair, landing finally below. She had the communicator in her palm.

The other two joined her while Beastboy and Cyborg went ahead.

"It's fine Star, we'll get over it, this isn't a big de-

YES it is!" She complained frustratingly. Despite her effort she feared that the two she called 'team members" would not do well in battle against whatever the city had attracted _this_ time. "Star? Are you feeling ok?" Raven had left to go with the others from not wanting to start something up.

Starfire looked up into her leader's masked eyes. "I am not. Ever since you started fighting each other in the first place! Before this you were not ok, I could tell by how you were not close." She buried her face in her hands and wept bitterly. "No Star…we didn't…"

The others had already gone ahead of the two, but Robin wasn't worrying at all about that. Well, maybe a little. They were his friends after all. Despite... He bit at his lip at the thought.

_Great now boy wonder, you let things get too ahead of themselves. Now what are you going to do about her? She's obviously under too much pressure to be of any use to the tea-_

_STOP! _

He took a long, deep sigh. Why had he just thought of both himself and Starfire as nothing _and_ worthless? Was he under stress too? "Hey Star, why don't you just rest here awhile." She lifted her head to look back at him. "What?" She asked a little conspicuously. _This may not…"_

"I think we can handle things from here."

"But… the Titans shall surly lose without my aid! Is there nothing I can do to help?"

"Can you fly?" Robin motioned to her as she stood.

"Not truly… Oh, I must rest a moment longer." She sighed as she slumped over carelessly in deep depression.

Robin nodded and shot off his jump cord cable by a medium heightened building. Starfire called on after him. "But do not hesitate to ask for my assistance!!"

…Raven was holding off Dr. Light who was trying to eliminate one of her teammates, while Cyborg was busy firing his cannon at a troublesome moving robot not like himself one that was not entirely of light's own technology. Not even like him at all! Too drone-like for his taste. But all the better useful for Dr. light's purpose of integrity. "Who sent em?" Beastboy ducked a blow from another one of the robots. "They're equipped with all the newest toys…_**AHG**_…Hey!" Cy shouted back as he dodged again. "Light could never've come up with this on his own."

Dr. light threw a hand-sized disc at the two. "You'd be surprised at how much catching up I've been doing lately!"

The villain shot out powerful energy beams from his gloves. Raven teleported right behind him. WHAM! "Had enough?"

"No not yet, not until you see the Light!" He aimed his shots at Raven, who fell back in halfhearted-defeat.

"You can't do much without your friends, now I can wipe you all out from the face of the Earth!"

"Not this time!" A birdarang came flying, hitting Light in his left arm. "What? You!" The villain charged at the intruder. "I'll teach you to mess with my suit!" Robin threw out some smoke bombs and jumped, flying, and landing on the other side of Dr. Light. Robin continued to run, faster and faster it somewhat seemed. He had come too far down the street, and was now at the mercy of a robot!"

Raven came - to and lifted herself up high. "Robin! No you don't! _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

The bot went flying into a brick building by the side of the streets. But Robin noticed that it seemed to be holding something within its solid grip.

"Are you ok man?" Cyborg rushed over to the young leader. "I think… But where did the robot come from? A-

He stopped, still clutching one of his weapons and walked over to the exact place where the android had fallen. It WAS holding something! Carefully, Robin unclenched the metallic fingers holding the item. "Dude!" Beastboy bounded up from behind. "You're alive!" The insecure leader spun around with the object now in his possession. "Um, yeah." He gave his friend a weak smile, his creases under his eyes beginning to show. You could tell that something wasn't quite right. And that no matter what, the team would wear him down until he was back in the quiet of his dimly lit room.

"You ok?"

Robin blinked himself out of his thoughts. "Just fine." He answered wearily.

Chapter 3: Guest

"We haven't been able to track down Light. But his suit is probably still damaged so he might be out awhile getting it repaired." Cyborg was sure he had spoken the truth when he informed the team this. Robin added immediately, "We don't even know what he was planning. A-

"Ok, sure. He got away. _We'll_ _find_ _him_ _Rob_. Besides, he's probably still running from the police!" Cyborg threw up his hands in protest.

"Yeah, it's not like he's gone for good. Beastboy corresponded wistfully. "So stop getting soo worked up!"

Starfire chimed in too.

"I agree with my companions, when we have been worried for you in the past, when…."

The doors of their home swung open as they entered, only to unveil a fateful surprise.

"  
I thought you guys'd notice me sooner or later!" Half of the team had shrunken back in abrupt panic. There was a figure sitting on _their_ sofa watching _their_ television! And he wasn't even human as you could tell!

(_Yeeeeeeeeeess, I know this is an umbreon. But my Vera has red and yellow bands instead of one colour. And notice since he is Verra, this new form has a short __**e**__ sound instead of long __**e**_

"Whaaaat!?" Beastboy's jaw dropped when he saw the strange creature lavishing himself, with the titans' belongings. The creature was something in the mix between a cat, dog, rabbit, and fox all at the same time! It had yellow bands around its ears and tail, and ovals on its legs and forehead. Forming to the center of each marking, there were red bands following the yellow ones inside them. Also a silky black coat of fur ran over its body, while a set ruby red eyes pierced through the thickness of its couture.

"Whoa." Raven was pretty surprised having not lost to rage and confusion like the others had. "No way am I gonna let _him_ stay! Things are bad enough as it is! "Cyborg grouched as if bringing up another unpleasant discussion.

"Please, but what assistance does this creature require? "Starfire questioned befuddled.

"Dunno. Raven replied. I know iv'e never seen him here before."

Cyborg continued complaining "I don't trust him one bit, that THING couldn't have known how to get here all on his own! This has got to be some sort of-

Tease? Nah! Never on my own distinctual honor."

Starfire and the others stood aghast as she pointed a finger and held between screams and cries.

"Robin finally spoke to their strange guest as he could far enough tell from these capabilities.

"Um…Yeah…(seeps through teeth), I did and yes, I can." The stranger hesitantly replied. The shape shifter let out a shriek.

"AAAH!!!

We've been found out! Now the gov'll take away our permits!"

Raven shook him fiercely using her telekinetic abilities. "Quiet! "A pathetic set of wet tears made Beast Boy ashamed that they weren't even close to finished with _this_ guy yet. He sighed. "Go ahead."

"Well, I'm not exactly…. From around here. Cyborg rubbed his temples in frustration. "Not _from_ here? Then where did you come from, you just popped out of nowhere all of a sudden!' He was clearly not in the mood to continue, so the guest decided to wrap things up from here. "**Sigh,** I come to you the Titans, with a message. For your leader Robin."

Chapter 4: It Continues

"You came here to deliver us, ---

_Me_ a message?" Robin stood dumb by the doorway. He had had no idea of this all turning to _him! (With being the victim from the fest with Light and all). _

"Don't sound so flattered kid. I only intended to come here for motivational purposes. I'm on holiday, business. " The beast crossed its arms.

"Huh?" Beastboy cocked his head to one side.

Raven shifted towards the creature. "When did this turn into something, I thought we were talking about Robin…. And who _are_ you anyway?"

"Heh, I forgot to introduce myself. How silly of me!" The furry emulator of the Titans stood now on TWO---not four----but TWO legs.

Beastboy did a quick 'fake- faint' while the others stood gaping.

"My name is Verra of the four passages, and I come to you know in a time of need. Great sacrifice you see, for HE has yet to be awoken. My world lies at the center of the world where we the gods of old, to latch away every unknown thing that we steal in the night. A world known to a very few, but large enough still. My true name Veravakumu of the past's and spirit world's Southeast India, my home world. Having seen so of this moment, I came prepared in case anything got, out…_BUT_ now that I am here, I may soulfully tell you my tale…

_Our world was a paradise, true immortality and without death to claim a one un-eventfully. You see, the true wish to be is actually that of which to BE. BUT- A child grew up to a hoard of nightmares as his only keepers, while daddy- _

"Hey dude, why are you talking li-

"Cause' maybe I like to talk this way!"

-_Was out to break down our sacred barrier. Truth would be not so sudden that as to wipe out an ENTIRE race of mortal gods. We were in need of anew, you the Titans of the present tense world among mortals. We could trust knowing that we could find you, but only for a short time forth. I was sent to follow the realm's light, but I was almost crushed in the process of breaking down the walls of confinement between worlds! I…lost precious memory, and I no longer wish to fly up so…I come to you my saviors, on the day-_

"Night"

"_Night! Of this destruction of the spirit realm. Will you not join in our fight for wholeness again?" _

Raven clasped both of her hands together tightly and slowly recovered from information she had not the brain to miss. "I've heard of nothing of whatever it is you are after, but I know of the high arch spirit kingdom. My people have made connection with it for a long time, since beginning creation."

Starfire continued to conclude to her knowings. "Yes, even on my planet the world had not yet _not_ been told of as the great world that controls all else. My gnorfka would tell me stories of mighty creatures brought to our galaxy long ago from this plane. They were considered the high ones." She looked over as beastboy showed them of his dismal.

"So… He has all-seeing power over stuff? Where? "Right…HERE!"

"Or maybe HERE!"

"Or HERE!"

ZAP ZAP ZAP! The guardian was now somehow _teleporting_ from area to room to every piece of equipment in the blink of an eye!

"Whoa! Hey watch it! You almost- HEY!" Cyborg was running after the phantom- like- enforcer without saying a word in return to the others. Raven questioned the encountered. "Sooooo…How does this whole thing get _us_ involved, again?" Vera stopped a moment to answer, leaving Cyborg to trip and fall over his own two feet. "Big deal, he can teleport and talk. Ooh scary." Beastboy was not amused.

"You are in danger, I don't know how or by whom exactly but…. Hear me now. For if you fail this time-

"_Weshallforeverbecast to the bottom of a frightfully treacherous pit in which Glorkas shall devour our innards and feast upon our bone once all is-- _

_**STOP!"**_

The team _and_ Verra all had eyes on the young leader.

"If this evil really were bad news for the Titans and Verra, then he should at least have told us what this threat in his world is."

"Umm….."

Verra, we're waiting."

"Hum, eh… huh? Oh my, dearie! Look at the time. Is it that late al_ready_? Well, that certainly was fun, we'll just _have_ to do this again sometime-ulp!"

The team had had enough of this luckless clown."TELL US!!!!!" They demanded.

V  
erra scratched his ears. "Lord Rokuro."

Chapter 5:Truth comes out

"That's it?" Robin grunted in disapproval.

"But wait! You don't understand! He **IS** that evil! An evil not capable of being stopped! By either sides!" Verra shouted above his own voice. "ROKU!?" Raven was clutching her chest.

"He's back?"

"Who?"

Beastboy was without a means of this knowledge in which Raven harbored clearly well.

"A dragon lord with mighty power over the mysteries of the unknown, cutting historical documents in half and rewriting the future even as we speak!!!" Verra implied.

Starfire was also unaware of the dangerous force that would come to claim.

"But he is not truly an actual being, is he friend?"

"I know that I've never heard of such a person, Trigon we'd thought was the only one."

She turned to face Robin.

Starfire clutched her hands in protest. "But Raven speaks of another. One with just as great a strength! Should we not-

"No. Half of us don't know anything about…Roku …Whatever he is. And you heard Verra; we won't be able to reach his world if it's out _there_. I don't know wha-

Robin's eyes lowered. - BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Again?" Complained a tired Beastboy.

Robin went into full response by leading them to the doorway.

"Titans, move!"

Chapter 6:

Midnight Ride and

Return

"Fly birdie, fly!" Johnny Rancid was in hot pursuit of our soon –to- be destined leader, riding as fiercely as the night air. Robin was riding too, on his own custom bike. The R-cycle. But Johnny wasn't so much of a quitter as he wasn't so a winner, _so_ they rode on. Each hoping for the other to lose in the rain or from traffic.

Starfire and Raven were high above avoiding the shrieking lightning that lit the skies. "You do not wish to try a dryer spot Raven?" She called out to her companion.

"Not until we stop Johnny, Robin can't keep this up forever."

**Beep, bepbeep!**

"Yeah, I thought we took care of him." Beastboy sounded through the communicator.

"Locked em' up and threw away the key!" Cyborg chimed. "Who could've broken him out?"

Replied the green teen behind the driver's seat. "But he better not play any of his tricks on us again! Last time was _enough_."

"I agree." Starfire implored stoutly. "The Johnny Rancid can be quite-

**"I got him off at the bridge!" **

Beastboy cracked a grin. "We are on it Dude! Tally-ho!"

Robin was sure of it. Johnny was at a dead end, no one could cross _that_ dive.

"End of the-

Wha?.."

He stopped, staring directly across.

Slade…?..

Chapter 7:Beginning again

Slade. And there was no doubt about it. And if Robin and the others didn't get across in time to foil whatever scheme he _was_ plotting, well you know…He rode back far from the bridge and then came in for a landing on the other side, which Slade was standing.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave this place once and for all!"

**-(Look at episode 'the end, part two, season four- five)-**

Slade's steps were silent.

"Really? Well don't think I am _not_ one at keeping my word. "Not until I'm finished with one_ simple_ task still at hand." He approached as Robin did a jump flip off of his bike. The teen landed against the bare ground.

Robin was hit with a large warning of shock. He was in Slade's sights now.

"You see Robin."

The man began to circle the teen, almost dizzily.

"_I_ know where your _dragon_ is hiding."

Another flash of lightning hit through the clouds, then at the hero who jumped literally in shock.

Needless to say Slade really was starting to annoy him, curiosity and all.

Robin scratchily spoke aloud. "How did y-

"I have many ways, ones in which I cannot simply just intrust onto a person such as yourself. You must show trust in _it_, otherwise consequentially in fact, I doubt you might find any of it fair. But let me assure you dear boy, I know much more than you realize. As do you..."

Robin stood in disbelief.

"I have the information you seek, but for a price...

"You won't get away with this, whatever you're planning-

"BUT what will _you_ do if the titans find that I am still alive, hmm?

Robin, you think through so very little, disappointing."

Now Slade unlatched one of the pockets of his belt, selecting a single item;

A scroll, small enough to fit, and yet big enough to matter.

The man stretched out his arm, extending the item to the young leader.

Without clear thinking, Robin reached forward, only to half-stumble in a dead attempt to reach out and take the scrap of paper from his nemesis. Slade withdrew the item, shaking his head in concern with a wag of his finger.

"Now Robin, Slade taunted crossing his arms firmly.

"I am not prepared to do anything for you and your friends any time soon, unless there is something you can do for me in return for the object. It's only right that you and I should have this little conversation. But don't try to cut yourself loose so quickly just to gain credit for all that's taken place. You could _always _justtry and _take_ it from me, but I warn you by all means. Things are not going to _be_ so easy for you and I.

Robin growled at his enemy in bitterness.

"Perhaps, a bargain is in order. It wouldn't be much.., so you wouldn't have any need to go home empty handed."

Robin was still looking down at the scroll in the man's grasp. His heart started to beat frantically in his chest. "What do you want me to do..."

Chapter 8: Re-formation

"We've been searching for hours! You think he would have called us by now."

Beastboy was leaning on the kitchen counter, holding a C.O.M unit in his left hand almost without taking much effort to resume to an original, upright, sitting position.

Starfire was still out looking for Robin, seeing as he had gone out on his own to catch Johnny Rancid and the Titans still hadn't heard even the slightest since he'd last made contact. Cyborg was checking the main computer for any sign of Robin's locator. He wasn't even the least bit ok with Robin having gone off on his own to catch a criminal. The idea just didn't fit…

"How-

No,.. WHY didn't you go after him once he was at the bridge? I mean, the guy can't just _leave_ without telling us first!"

Raven sighed. "Apparently, because he did."

Beast boy's ears drooped. "But … he's not still mad about before… is he?"

The group sat silently until Silkie began to cry very large tears.

The three were not sure how to get a hold of their leader, and as far as they could tell, Robin would just have to wait a little bit longer…**BEEP! Beep! **

Starfire broke the silence.

"Friends, my search has been unsuccessful….but I do not think Robin is within our reach now! I have found his transportation vehicle outside the city, and it seems to be mostly… undamaged. Have you 'any luck' in finding him?"

Raven frowned. Robin was lost and no one knew _where_ he had gone off to! This was bad…

He couldn't be reached, plus he was alone somewhere out BEYOND the city! Sure he knew how to take care of himself in these kinds of situations, but what made the connection go bad all of a sudden? Was Johnny the one to blame here?

Conversations were cut short as the call of alarms rang out wildly.

"Oh..._Nooooooo_..." Beastboy started banging his head against the table. "Not now!"

Raven and Cyborg ran to the front where the computers were lit bright enough to be in use.

Cyborg tapped at the keys. "It's-

"Red…X?!" The sorceress became confused once he showed them the emergency. She shook her head in resentment. "He's the LAST person I'd have checked." She scrunched up her forehead just as Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder assuring comfort.

"We'd better see what he's up to, we don't have any other choice." He gave her a sad gaze.

C'Mon BB, Rae, you too Star. Let's finish up tonight."

Chapter 9: Red X; The first

The team was now off _without_ a true lead that managed his team's instructions. And as far as the four knew, X couldn't possibly have gotten out of jail all on his own. Someone was probably behind Dr. Light and Jonny's reappearance as well. Raven thought that Robin should have already known about X's big break, she would have to wait until it was quieter. "Can someone PLEASE tell me _where_ we're going?" Beastboy asked, doubtful that they were even close or not. "I'll tell you when we get there! Just cool it, nothing's gonna---_**REEEEKCHSHSH!**_

"Whoa!" Cyborg swerved out of the way of huge chunks of earth and man-made debris. "Yo! What, …_Wahh_!" Pieces hit the ground. Cyborg's car came to a sharp halt. When the others had reassembled with him, a large building was just beginning to collapse from above.

"Titans, move!" He called. The four split, then sprung into action.

Raven chanted her words to stop the debris from crashing and hurting innocent city bystanders.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ The bits and pieces were soon surrounded by dark, mystic energy, carefully then placed in an area away from the citizens. She let out a sigh of relief.

Starfire and Beastboy were helping to hold up the breakage. Only as they did bit by bit, the place that they were trying to keep from falling only did so in falling quicker and harder to the ground below. Starfire gasped, saw, and realized that she did not have time to warn the others. "No!"

But in desperation enough from having to stop the dying corporation from toppling over, she could do nothing but call out wearily. "BEASTBOY!!" She dove as swiftly as she could, hoping to move her friend away from the falling stone and metal.

"Huh? Wha- AHH!" She was successful. He was safe. But something new was about to end their streak of good luck. "Star, how did you-

"Look!" Raven alerted her teammates from beside Cyborg.

There was a figure perched atop a spire from a tower right next to the one that had fallen. It was in shadow, but the team already knew who the culprit was, or did they?

Chapter 10: Mind over Falling Matter

The character was not about to blow his cover any time soon. Cyborg called up to it. "X!"

Lightning shot through the sky from behind him. Their so-called 'villain' stepped forward, and then came a gasp from the alien girl. The troublemaker was X all right, but...He wasn't wearing a mask. The team's eyes widened, as did the intruder's.

S

tarfire lifted her feet from up off the almost empty streets into the air. "Gasp Robin! You are **(Notice that these are as close to my characters as I am able to get them, I will have to do those on another daily basis so you get that I'm not free loading pics, so there.) **unharmed! But why are you…?" she studied him from a distance.

R

aven peered up. Something didn't seem quite right in this picture… Robin wasn't alone. Starfire tried to fly up to greet her lone compadre', but instead she met face to face with a horrible winged creature. She jolted back. That _THING_ was endangering Robin! "What? Dude! Where did freaky come from?" Beastboy asked before he'd transformed into a pterodactyl and tried to fly past the monster, but instead got a blast to the chest. Of course the creature was able to defend itself, as to say not with Robin they thought. Beastboy was caught by one of Raven's projectile arms. "Thanks" He rubbed his shoulder. The team didn't know what else more could be done. Robin _would_ come down eventually, wouldn't he? Starfire and Raven went up but stopped before they had gotten too close in mid air. "_Is...That really you?"_ The mystic fighter found her way past the beast by entering Robin's thoughts through telepathy. Starfire was optimistic in the matter, clenching her fists in front of her and crying out; "Robin! It is Starfire, you friend! Please, why can we not reach you? Do you not recognize us?" He said nothing in return to either girls, and very easily Raven was let go from their convergence. His eyes narrowed. He held out a blaster on his wrist. The shot split the two apart, temporarily. Cyborg was worried that his leader might try something more rigorous than a building collapse. "Hey man, come down from there before you hurt somebody!"

R  
obin's gaze turned to a puzzled expression. With a wave of his arm, the creature attacked. Quickly, the former hero slipped on the skull mask to flee the scene for good.

Chapter 11: Lesser than a "weak"

X, rushed past deserted streets until he came across an entry point by a set of run- down warehouses. "Slade, our deal remember?" He held up a flat -disk in one hand, unmasked at the time. "Of course. And yet, you seem to be forgetting something more..." Robin's nemesis pointed down at the vile on the boy's belt pouch.

"Right… …_why_ do you need all this stuff again?" There was a sudden pause, and then as soon as the blood began to rush, wrists shaking, eyes wavering, Slade made a well thought out attempt to pin Robin up against a brick wall. "You needn't ask so plainly, haven't you figured it out yet?" The poor combatant had fallen to his knees in defeat, it seemed. "I have one final task for you. Slade cocked his head aside. "And then the scroll is yours." Slade let his captive loose from that mighty grip. "You are going to help me. For this does not only include my own practical needs, _oh_ no. It specializes in other matters as well."

The young hero looked up at his possessor.

"What are you talking about Slade? Why? Why me? Why anyone BUT yourself? I don't-

"LIKE your tone with me young man, you should be thanking me for all of this."

"I don't care about anything other than that scroll, so the moment I can contact the Titans, we're shutting you down!"

"Hmm, that wouldn't help. Besides, that disk and vile both play parts in _our_ little ploy.

Robin shouted at the top of his voice. "I won't have any part of it! None of us will be part of this 'brilliant' scheme of yours Slade!"

"Sigh I thought you'd do this, so I came prepared. Slade snapped his fingers and instantly a monster leapt out from the shadows. "Yet, perhaps _he_ can pursuade you otherwise…" The monster was covered in fur and his body was a bony, muscular, shaped corpse.

"Wha- what IS _THAT_?" The look on the young leader's face was one of pure, white terror. He couldn't move for some reason even _he_ couldn't deduct himself!

Slade gave a chuckle. "Robin, Robin, Robin. Come now, you didn't honestly think that I would consider our deal none taken trustworthy by first glance, now would you? Well, it's high time I told you the truth behind this deviant _scheme _that i've planned out against your so-called 'friends.' The creature now remarked without many faults. "_Once this deed you requested_ _is done my master, the Titans shall fall at your awesome might."_ "Indeed. The criminal replied solemnly. "Oh, and Robin?" The titan met his gaze once least by the villain's. "I needn't remind you twice that you are under my current watch, as of now." Robin was panting out of shock and release.

Chapter 12: It's as easy As _That_

"Great, _juuust_, great." Beastboy shouted over the opening and closing doors to their abode. "We lose him once and now there is no going back! _WE_ try to save his butt, and he _still_ attacks us. Robin really _does_ have issues. We can't even find him now!"

"Hey there tough guy, easy now." Verra had already made himself comfortable on the Titans' living room sofa. "I was wondering when you guys'd get back." Cyborg growled at the guardian cat- thing.

"All right that's IT! You wander into my home, step all over us like we're nothing to you, and now, you just think you can LIVE here!?"

"But kid! I didn't get a chance to te-

Tell him what?" Raven asked with crossed arms. Verra sighed.

"Robin _is_ in over his head _YES_, but not the way you think…

Beastboy jumped up from behind. "Aha! I knew this couldn't have been Robin's fault!"

Raven grunted, "But you were the first one to say that he was."

Beastboy eyed her angrily. "Yeah, well so maybe I was wrong, ok!"

Raven chuckled slyly. "Yes, maybe." Beastboy gave in with a huff.

"Friends!" Starfire bounded into the room hurriedly without catching her breath, until she'd finally reached the Titans. "**Huff huff **ah… come quickly. There's somethingImustshowyou inwhichIhavediscovered!" The team raced down the halls with Verra trotting behind.

The four followed her down swiftly winding corridors. Which led them to Robin's own door.

"Here!" Beastboy shouted before anyone had said a word about going in. " No darn way am I going in there! WE are talking about ROBIN'S ROOM, RO-BIN"S!"

The others ignored his warning completely.

Raven asked in a somewhat almost unsure voice, "In here Starfire?"

The alien girl nodded back. "He is gone, but Robin's deductible sources are not." She entered a code on his side door lock, and the door slid aside. "But when I left my own quarters to retrieve his useful 'paper work' for the thefts, a creature tried to attack me… from…from…BELOW AND UNDER THE FLOORS!!!" She was so frightened from bringing up unpleasant past/present remembrances that immediately she jumped into Cyborg's arms.

Raven was vexed, all because of what Starfire had described seemed highly illogical. Although…the winged, monstrous, cretin that had kept the Titans at bay was _kind_ of fitting to this topic, monsters as they come and all.

Starfire almost screamed at the top of her lungs once she heard another voice from below, one happening to have caught up with the others on his four, nimble, legs. "How can you see ANYTHING in a room this dark? Someone get us a light!" They tried the light switch but the bulbs had gone dead. Cyborg may have had his hands full at the time but he was still able to provide the Titans with light from his equipment.

Raven coaxed Starfire out of her illusive state as she joined hands with a starbolt lit, even though she knew Raven would regret this later...

Beastboy decided to use 'bat sonar' to detect objects that he would still be able to get past, hoping that the object he located wasn't _too_ large to go around. Verra walked in, as he'd come. And Raven chanted her Mantra, just incase there _was_ something dangerous lurking in the room. Cyborg whispered over to Raven.

"Found anything worth checking?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Sorry, nothing." She called back to Beastboy who was at the back near the exit. "Beastboy, I need you to-

She didn't have time to finish, because the ground below the group was starting to fall apart!

"Wha-

_I TOLD YOU!_" Beastboy tried to transform into a creature that would save their butts. But he wasn't even able to focus once he got started. He fell down screaming with the others.

Chapter 13: Recovering From the Blow

"Robin, was supposed to be down here an hour ago." Slade reported to one of the followers of Roku's iron guard. He was in charge of all manners of collaboration between enemies alike. But as one of Lord Roku's original worshipers, he was submitted to this... Plotting with a snake at his very throat, Slade of course the head and body…

"  
Of course, you do understand sir-

"ENOUGH!" Slade shook with impatience. I'll go find him myself."

The worshiper gulped. Not only did this madman replacing his lord know that he was trying to protect the boy, but he knew that if he did not act soon enough, the mastermind would be incapable of ever being stopped. And poor Robin didn't even know anything about what was about to happen. "Oh…I pray that this does not breach our borders…" He pleaded woefully.

Slade would bang on a door once he got close enough to check and see who was behind each one. It wasn't the most sufficient technique, but it would do for now. Besides that, Robin needed to be with either a guide or Slade himself. Robin probably preferred the monsters from out of nowhere to him!

He slapped a hand across his masked face. And to make matters worse, the boy was being pitied by those who worshiped the Dragon king. Finally, he came to a door that almost seemed to be bolted shut from the inside out. But literally, it wasn't. Just locked with a key-_like_ HE had left it, _Bingo!_

Slade knocked on the door twice, then called out to whoever resided inside the room.

Robin was staring at the rooms' unnatural touch. He was not paying much attention to that incessant; Bang, **Banging** at the most of it. He was just trying to come up with another sudden strike of genius. Slade wouldn't part from his wandering anyway, not now. Robin was UN -allowed to do much of anything besides that. It was awfully dreadful enough if you even had to go for a drink of water or to the bathroom. Couldn't be the ridiculously, almost unfixable blouse he was wearing or the really, long Asian style bottoms, and silken at that. Well, things weren't _so_ bad. Since he was in for goodness -knows -what; he would be served or –OK FINE, it WAS that bad. Eating with his _master_ again made you want to shred him to millions, and billions of pieces, to bits! If he was called, he didn't eat. Luckily Slade knew his game and Robin no longer tried to hide it. He would eat whatever the attendant brought up. But even if he did, Slade would be the one to either DRUG it, BASTE it, MARINATE, or tell the cook to put so and so in. The hero had been blindfolded the entire time when having been brought to the house. So everything else about the residence seemed unclear. Now, Slade was beckoning him for what?

" Is anyone in here?" –_Damn, I sound like the night watchman at a zoo for party animals. -_

"_Nope."_ Replied a small, fragile voice from behind it.

"Robin. "He called. "Open this door, I know that **you **_now_ have the key… aren't _you_ the one who suggested it at best that you should be returned to the Titans right afte-

SHUT UP! I know about your scroll and I know about _my_-

'Has –been' team." Slade clarified.

"This is pointless Robin, I don't believe-

_BELIEVE_ what you want to believe, Slade!" "I don't really care, just as long as you don't screw things up this time!"

Things weren't looking well for the two enemies or, adversaries, as I like to call them…

But what was he to do? Robin felt like screaming louder past the halls, all of them. But he'd swear this right or whatever falsity and he was definitely in over his head.

The masked boy sighed. "I'll be out in a minute." His brain had just hatched a brilliant plot of his own, he only hoped that it didn't fail…. Slade shook his head. "That brat, just might be the one…"

Chapter 14: Riding the Dark Ark

The Titans were still waiting for the vortex to spit them out onto some premature, uninhabited planet somewhere in the cosmos. Raven was chanting as quickly as she could, with Cyborg falling down after her.

Beastboy was in the form of the animal he had been before the collapse. Starfire was trying to activate her own courage even while under fire so she could fly for her friends' needs. Verra was not as lucky as the four; he had issues with his transportation from here to there. He was falling, unconscious, like a rock. Starfire gasped as Raven and Cyborg directed orders onto the fellow team members. "Star!" Cy shouted loud enough so she could react; "Help Verra!" She nodded quietly, then dove.

"Friend Verra, please open your eyes! You are no longer safe!" Cried the fearful Tameranean.

Verra woke, but with a start. Falling was **not** listed in the job description he'd been appointed to.

"Wha- OH, CRAP!" Verra gagged out intensely.

Beastboy shot him a look. "HEY! Watch it, Mr. Fluff'n Stuff!"

He wasn't amused by the 'rare use of illiterate wordplay'.

Cyborg and Rae mumbled under their breaths.

Verra grumbled something else, then continued to speak. "I…think… I…._KNOW WHERE WE ARE HEADED!!!!!!!!!!_" He and Starfire cried before falling faster and faster down with the others. Down,down,down.

The team's idea of free form falling into a scary pit below was starting to peak, but Raven summoned up her energy into countless amounts, then leaving the team to ride down on a holding dome or bubble with air coordinating properties for saving the five. Sort of like a ship where you could see out the sides of it.

She lead them deeper into the unknown, forsaken wake that had been Robin's- own bedroom!

"We should be stopping in a couple of G_U-_

_AAH!_!_ – _

To make matters worse, Raven had been pushed forward almost out of the center of the ark she had transformed. She was the key source to maintaining the balance of their projectile hovercraft. "Rae-" Beastboy tried to help her back up. "I don't think that, _that WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORKED_!"

Even as the heroes drove themselves to crimes of commercial insanity, the warriors of old, gods of new and sire of centuries beyond our earth passed, someone else was watching…

From far down below, a strange and notorious plot was about to unfold. The plot comes forth, set under the three basic layers of major, year-old earth starting, now. Then, before. Too soon. Taking us to another character's hide- away…

"Oh, confounded book! Where did it go off to..?"

(Gregory, in this dimension was _actually_ a Wizardmon of another dimension. In my story, he was past reference as Wizardmon of earth, another dimensional earth, it was similar to Tsubasa chronicles, and I had that Idea down though already. I just didn't know other people thought the same that time!)

"  
_Sigh_here I am losing my patience all because o-_"Knock knock knock." _Gregory groaned as he picked up his staff.

"Oh, hopeless! Who in their right minds would visit my study, and near an hour to daylight, I mean.." He pushed past piles and piles of stacked books, looking as if they'd topple over at any moment!

The man was bright, as he could ever have hoped to become, and was also sadly another _servant_

Under circumstance, of the new Lord Rokuro. But truly so, he was a guardian of the high

Spirit Kingdom of the Great Spirit Unknown. He had to keep the boy that Roku had taken away from the man---

''_THING''_ as far away from him as possible. But now the boy called Robin had basically been added

in turn to be counted as different. And so this was none the least his responsibility, and the other otherworld

guardians'. But something had gone wrong. And Verra was now in terrible default having lost control of his

Birthright- given abilities! It was a mess the gods and goddesses had to clean up themselves, but could not

completely resolve. Robin was in danger, Verra was lost to absolute misinformation, and

the rulers of his world could not

fix what had become unreal, and the Titans were without hope…Gregg had to fix it _all_ himself.

"Just a minute!" He reassured his visitor, so late in this very particular night.

He looked through the door's peephole. "What is it, Is there a villager in need of some assistance, or did you come to buy some items?" He blinked widely just sudden. "Hmm?"

The strange, unknown character said not a word.

Gregory called to the outsider again. "Do you wi-

"That is enough. I wish to speak to _YOU_."

The guest had spoken with such apprehension, that the stout, little man on the other side had to shake off uneasiness none the more.

"Uh, he isn't officially in reach of, but preha--_NO!_

_We must speak with him now!"_

Gregory gasped. "Oh no." He realized. "Them..."

On tiptoe, quietly he began shoving only what he needed into a 'somewhat' worn burlap sack. He had to leave, without allowing these hunters to follow.

"Our Lord requires your handling skills in the arts to be of some use, since-

Ah,

Why don't you come by later…? So…We-

NOT later! _NOW!"_

The barbaric beasts of burden on the other side slashed at and chopped down the solid oaken door with much ferocity.

One of the monsters glared at a new door leading under the floorboards, to an underground.

He snorted, then alerted his accomplices. "Look's like our 'r little rebel is trying' to give us the old' slip." He replied in a heavy, accent. One of the hunters laughed, then held back his giggle so as not to distress the others. The creatures mainly looked like three men in costumes. Although, they were not. Monsters sent to take hold over a powerful wizard.

The sorcerer had always been one of Roku's closest acquaintances. And it so happened to be that he was a very old friend of Roku's wife's family as well. Gregory was mainly known for his appreciation for simple pleasures. He wished only for peace among man and spirit. But when Rokuro had harmed many in his vile quest for ultimate power, this was seen as unforgivable. And _later_, he ended up having to **serve** the dragon! All because of a 'misdeed' from the past.

Thinking to himself, Gregory picked up a hand size dagger from out of his sack, and stuck it in between the underground, entrance pass's handles, so that they would not open for a time. The wretched cronies on the other side did not dare to turn their heads toward the entrance. For they, even as minions of far greater monsters knew what would happen if they tried to come down there themselves.

"I'm not going down there!" One of the three argued to his fellow hunters.

The smallest of the three rebuked. "Yes you are! We can't let the boss man be angry with us again!"

The third replied. "An' I don't need that! He chopped down Brice couple' of days ago. I heard."

The three had been sent by Slade to find Gregory and take him to a secret place deep within Tibet's own borders/or Spirit World Tibet as we should thusly call it... Robin would need all the help he could just as they would return with their prize for their two Lords. But they also knew about how Gregory could disappear in an instant, so he wouldn't be that easy an offer to Slade…

Going down was tough, but once you got the hang of it, then anything seemed capable. The every _thing_ we see fit is to challenge, and in the spirit world liveliness continues forever more. All who think of strong death and its heavy, burdening, factual center points? The cause for a fear is just that. A fear. When it came we are lucky as to know nothing of it so that it might not be used for a struggling, lost foreground. The spirit world was guarded high and low for its secrecy and for the many planes to be uninspired by light hearts. Many a man has wished to dream up such a place, women to be a part of it. The kingdom keep was of no exception theirs'. In the kingdom beyond rolling snow covered plains and hills a plenty lay thousands of shrines, temples, pagodas, sacred monuments, and pillars for each homeland. These consisted of the North, South, East, and West. Just as so that is the earth. There were up to twelve different plains, and more growing still. Each had a high ruler that was connected to the Unknown Great Spirit. This was what started beginning, what molded what breath it could from airless skies. The U.G.S was formed from mystery, no one knew where or how it came to be, but it was higher than any god could ever hope. Many of the creatures in the spirit world were made by dreams and memories, artwork, and skill. They were made by the first living beings of earth. They were the people's masterpiece. And so was Roku they thought. HE was not born of identity given by human kind. There was a wheel, a calendar based fractional piece that was set aside for day to its end. It consisted of gods gone bad as you might call it. Nine entities were listed, almost like a warning or wanted poster. They're listed as;

All known spirit and Lord Rokuro the 1st-

Man created Satan and Lilth

Rokuro the 2nd and Trigon

Rokuro the 3rd and Veronica

And the last is………

"IT'S BEEN TORN ACROSS!!!!!!"

So stick around for more cause you'll be begging to turn the page.

Wizardmon was panting, and in a wave of panic. His cloak gave him no more of a chance of escaping than the beast the hunters were using did. Veronica was a long known and long thought of person, he had known her as a girl to her well-rounded teen years. But some things just never would seem to change at all in her case. He and countless others knew of her story, her birth, and new life in the afterworld as a demoness controlled by Mistress Lilth.

Veronica was born in a small village by the seafront, by crashing waves against sand and rock. She was the eldest in her family as a mother's only hopeful wish. Her mother was becoming ill as time went, but she was too young to see her mother perish. So Veronica decided to give into a tempting thought over resurrection. Eternity, just the two of them. It seemed too right at that time, until a visitor of unknown prospects came to the little village ground. She noticed not at all who this character could be. She was determined to instigate when chance was given. Her mother came into the picture and Veronica, - Little Bethel was shattered. That cold tiresome eve. Her mother knew who the stranger was, and came to her late in the night. With pen, ink, and paper, her little daughter was given over for a surprising reaction. The mother was cured but the woman left and said, "_I will come to thee once his majesty is settled, to-night was no exception but tomarrow, I will come to claim my faring."_

S

urprisingly, the strange woman turned in the direction of the poor youth, she had her mind already set. As of the next day, her mother decided that with eternal life she would leave her home forever to

**(Yes, I know what you are going to say, please for all sakes don't until I refer to what this compliments)(This is not meant to be THEE Veronica I worship as a character study piece. But as a display of what her body, eyes, hair colour, skin tone, and mobility sentences.) She is what has come to be known as the closest look on my own creation I might never see, so there. She is simply a feature that is similar to my own. For words and pictures in ones own thoughts cannot be copied for better at all even by pure effort. We truly must se flaw in order to see perfection.)**

roam as a wandering folk spelled. That day, her town was raided right after she left, without her daughter. With that woman from the days be-fore at the head. She came for the child that no one dared protest. And together she returned down to the gateway between all worlds, one known as the underworld. She decided to train Veronica by transforming her into a full-fledged demoness. Veronica had not known this, but Lilth had another daughter she had taken from another place in time. Only this child was already half past saving. As was Veronica's future…

Gregory stopped to catch his breath. Thinking back, he knew her _too_ well indeed. Now she was a woman, her past worthless to recover. And only as a yearling of 9 years had she been wagered... He sighed against it. She was enemy now, so no matter what she could have done for her regrets, she had very few to see so to. As he was unaware of, suddenly a crash sounded from above. No doubt that that was her already here to claim for herself. He could sense it, her mystic forcefulness against his mind, her witty banter being shouted, and yep. He had the right girl.

For decisive Veronica, cunning as she was- she was also blind to the fact that she was well in over her head by pursuing her old friend. Roku had specifically warned her of the passageways in and out down below the surface world. She was fully aware that catching Gregory would mean becoming weak from drainage. So she had brought a few extra set of hands, the cronies. They weren't hard to locate so that made her job a whole lot easier. Decisions, decisions. All could end it if she only had the time. But it was getting late, so the big, bad, beastie would hold for now. Unless the tricky, shrimp of a wizard decided to play hardball. Then she would fight him herself. But concedingly was the answer that drifted merely but moments away by them. Pure unendurable sacrifice. To bring Rokuro back from his slumbering wake. The chamber that be-held "he who is but a god". She had no other choice; this is what she lived for, her life was stolen by others. She was to much a burden of tumble- troubles for Lilth so she was sent to earth as a princess in a far away castle. Verra you see was her half brother, sworn to his father as was she Lilth. Her tears were useless for now as a young witch in training. Though lilth was grateful for one having Veronica know much of the old Magicks, bewitching the child slowly further. And once Verra's mother and father both came to perish all of oldness or sickliness of heart- Lilth took control of just about every main part of prince Veravakumu's life, seeing after all that she was his only care. He was taken away to a home in the mountains, where the young prince's training finally, truly began. He was to master in the arts of weaponry, philosophical sciences and biology. To learn every magic that his time and worlds knew, and the study of plants and herbs. Here was his ticket to new beginnings as well as the covering and uncovering of some deep, old wounds. The gods and spirits united to train their little brother for battle against old and new enemies as well. Later Verra would travel the globe, learning of different religious, spiritual beliefs and cultural beliefs as well. But he met a crossroads and was soon swept by a mighty current in which he succumbed to a mighty pain worse than shear defeat or losing of one's body and spirit in death. He was re-born as a **demon**, _spirit_ of two worlds as one servant to a lord called Rokuro. For reasons why he had given in to the demon's increasing pollutants, we know not likely to it. He was taken to be another soldier in Roku's quest, a challenge for supremacy and his end to all humans and gods; so says the spirit. Verra had only sworn to one that was said to out-go all other entities and their ground worship beliefs. This was known to him as the first and only-

Which may not be described or written at all to-day.

A seemingly doubtful experience foretold many a promise for their demise, as settled by its protector, The Ravenous One. Roku was subjected to a series of past lives- (gone to and through) in his historic background completion of the line of Dragon children he had sired. But even for all his wits combined, there were only said to be a number of them. And the boy he was said to have sired before or presently, will remain mystery. He also had many others; dead or still living but in hiding, Roku 3rd was said to be his UN-mistakable masterpiece. He _loathed_ those who might try to take advantage, for he'd foreseen it long before the enemy could have. He simply…Lived to be a Dragon king of the human's unnatural/natural hindrance. He possessed many a power, book pointed out for unfortunates. The local chiefs of villages, council leaders, priests, saints, goddesses, gods, king, queens, princes and princesses had tried relentlessly to drive Roku from shores and seabeds, for he reeked of hatred. Mainly foul malevolence. He killed when he needed it know of whom had forsaken his worth for another, so he could crush them in Arabian dust. Leading back to the first gods of creation we see Roku's grandfather, first Roku. He was bad enough, and took advantage of his awesome power until **he** was forced down a step, and given a second chance at liberation. He did as seen in our story, The Forbidden Myth. But because myth is actually based on truth, it can never, not be so. Real before our very eyes, so comes a calm we cannot relinquish unto ourselves, our bodies. And spirit. Or to be certain that one does not agree when unfolds that strip of fantasy then; I say none the more to it so. So goes the tale of Rokuro……

We continue the tale on the next page...

Despite the fact that we have room heeere!!

_My_ preview of the story: so far it will do…….

_Robin finds himself trapped in another unworldly dimension with more charaters than he can even imagine._

_The titan__s make new friends and allies with otherworldly creatures._

_Slade comes closer to his big uprising, bringing closer to the fires of a rage fit for any dark king._

_And Rokuro is finally realized as a threat to the teen titans and Robin himself……_

"My mind is set." Slade leaned towards the shadows mask-less. "I will see it through, only if you agree to my requesting on _your_ abilities". He glanced back into the dark as a pair of red eyes shone brightly before his gaze. The room was stone cold, under the castle and in darkness without any doors or windows to bring in light. A voice came from the shadows in the midst of their discussion.

_ Bring him to me. I wish to see what I am to be dealt before he is mine forever! _

The cynical figure hissed as it wavered back and forth dancing among the darkness that bore true to its appearance. Slade only looked up as the figure blew up dust from the corners of the chamber and moved forward as he set his hands behind his back. "He will be yours---- once you give me what _I _want in return..." he waited until the room was deathly stilled of sounds and shadows, all but Slade's own and the creature's that would not show. The thing hissed again.

_ "Once he is mine, WE shall rule again!" _

As the sun set out on another journey unto the night, the world grew still. A chill filled the air like nothing before as the deer wandering round a nearby meadow, took shelter amongst the trees, and sighed.

Birds of many different flocks swept through the forest over low beds of dying flowers and other plant life.

The momentary timbers, happening to resemble a grove of Oak trees swung as their leaves suddenly began a rapid transformation. Hundreds of falling ice crystals froze up together to form into the largest living snowflakes imaginable. This so, causing the slightest bit of grief or shock towards the villagers. The mountain wind's howls blew in straight from the north as they ravaged the hills beside them bitten with cold everlasting. And clouds the size of expensive estates blotted out the sun, leaving all in gloom.

Winter was upon all folk in the forest glen, waiting to take its biggest tole on each and every living creature that dared pass its gates towards the land of the silent and dying forces of the nether region nor mortal dwelling. This was certain to be the time of a great awakening. And as the spirits of the otherworld stayed hidden, they looked about their homes for any whiff of demonic energy, something dangerous and forceful to take control. The time was right but not for its people, certainly dooming them all.

Turn to chapter…


End file.
